


Alone (I)

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Series: Alone [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can't sleep, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has trouble sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone (I)

Reid hated being sick because it kept him from going to work and going on cases. To most this would seem like an addiction to his job but the actual reason was his boyfriend, Derek. When the team left without Spencer it meant he'd be separated from Derek. He used to be accustomed to loneliness then his lover had given him friendship, care and eventually so much more. Since then the young man could hardly bear being alone. The worst was the nights when he had to try and sleep. He tossed and turned missing the warmth and comfort of another body. Even when the two didn't have sex Reid slept cuddled in Morgan's arms, so he was no longer used to sleeping by himself. He curled tightly in a ball wishing his arms were wrapped around Derek, not himself. His phone rang and he jumped to pick it up, glad for the distraction.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, babe," Derek's deep voice soothed him even through the bad quality of the phone, "Go to sleep, I'll be home soon."

"I know that,but I still miss you."

"Miss you too, love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
